


Panic

by ResidentMassMurderer



Series: Autistic Klaus Hargreeves [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autism, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, No Beta, Panic Attacks, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, kinda sad ending, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentMassMurderer/pseuds/ResidentMassMurderer
Summary: It's Two AM when Vanya comes banging at the door in a panic. After an explosion of lightbulbs and a panic attack the band of four misfit siblings need to sit down and figure out what the hell is happening all while Klaus is suffering from over stimulation and trying not to panic, Again





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Waning Panic attack, accidental Self harm and A long list of reasons why Ben is the only responsible one. This takes place a few days after the last one.

Klaus groaned staring at the ceiling it was two AM, insomnia was kicking his ass tonight.   
“Want to play cards or something”Ben asks looking up from his book. He was about to answer when frantic knocking sounded at the door making him freeze not noticing Ben leave. A few seconds later Diego comes stumbling into the main room Ben following. Diego looks the peep hole before quickly opening the door and Vanya comes stumbling in eyes puffy still wearing what she calls pj’s shaking. He gets up shocked what the hell happened.  
“Vanya I need to to breath and tell me what's happening”Diego says slowly approaching Vanya having practice with Klaus during his episodes of being over stimulated. Klaus turns the overhead light on so everyone could see better.  
“I-I c-c-an’t”She says breathless before grabbing her head shaking breathing hard. As Diego takes another step forward shattering fills the apartment as every single light in the room shatters in unison. Breaking dark ghost. He doesn't register anything but fear everything hurt it's too much. He hears the ghosts screaming hears them yelling his name clawing at his skin making him bleed. His clothes are suffocating the dark it suffocating. The ghost keep screaming yelling his name pulling on his clothes and hair. Tearing his skin then silence, he feels pressure on his head and ears but its not bad. He whimpers shaking as he feels something touch his hands. He still feels the ghost tearing at his skin. Then he feels something being laid over his back. He lets out a whimper as he feels the ghost stop clawing at him. He didn't notice that his eyes were closed so he cracks his eyes open seeing a dimly lit apartment lit by candles and camping lanterns. He whimpers seeing Ben sitting by his head looking at him worried. He makes eye contact with him and Ben lets out what looks like a sigh of relief. He watches him reach over and remove what he realizes are his noise canceling headphones from his head.  
“Hey Klaus are you feeling better”Ben asks softly and he slightly nods before looking around confused what happened.  
“Wah”he mumbled out his throat feeling raw making it hurt to talk. Ben shushed him putting a straw to his lip. He took it gratefully sucking down the water till Ben pulled it away.  
“You had a panic attack when Vanya shattered the lights, apparently the pills she was on suppressed her powers now that she got off them completely yesterday they kinda went haywire she said she got up to get a drink when she heard a car backfire scarring her and the glass she was holding shattered”Ben explained gently he frowned feeling like he remembers something about this.  
“Yeah me and Diego to we feel like we knew something was off about her but none of us could put a finger on according to Vanya she had been taken those pills since she was four so she's not surprised we can't remember her with powers”Ben explains and he nods. Then he feels it, blood drying on his skin. He slowly pushes himself up to his knees and looks at his arms. He wore a short sleeves to bed so his arms were exposed. His fore arms had scratch marks covering them some of them bleeding and he looks at Ben confused.   
“Yeah it was a bad one Klaus do you want me to clean them up for you”Ben asks gently. He looks at his scratched up arms before nodding.   
“Want to clean them in the bathroom or here”Ben asks and he lays back on the floor in answer. Ben get up walking to the bathroom grabbing a the first aid kit Diego keeps fully stocked for situations like this. When Ben comes back he kneels in front of him opening the kit. Klaus signs extending his arms out so Ben could clean his them up. He looks at his hand tattoos reading them to calm himself. Diego asked about them shortly after he started living here. He got them when you was high off his ass at eighteen because might as well show the world he was a walking Ouija board. When he sobered up he was indifferent about them but he loves them so much now. He watches as Ben puts the last bandage one before looking at him.  
“Diego and Vanya are in the bedroom come on we all need to talk and I need you to make me corporal so I can participate better because you three really need adult supervision”Ben says and He sighs sticking his tongue out.  
“Help up”He says softly and Ben sighs smiling slightly before slowly helping hims to his feet before wrapping the weighted blanket around his shoulders and handing him his fox stress toy. Ben leads him back to Diegos bedroom where both he and Vanya sit Vanya still looking panicked.  
“Hey Klaus, Ben”Diego say looking up at them from his spot next to Vanya. Klaus shuffles over to the black beanbag Diego for some reason has. He collapses before taking a deep breath summoning Ben who immediately walks over to Vanya offering her a hug which she takes gratefully.  
“Alright now Vanya you think it's just shattering objects”he asks softly and she shakes her head.  
“When I shattered the glass and started panicking it started raining for no reason”she says softly.  
“Okay so weather manipulating and what else you think”Ben asks softly and she pauses thinking.  
“Maybe sound when I shattered the lights all I could hear was Diego's stupid wall clock ticking”she says smiling slightly despite the situation and he and Ben snort.  
“HEY it's not stupid it was a gift”Defends Diego like he doesn't have a wall clock with mini knives for the hands.  
“Alright I’m guessing sound manipulation”says Ben gently and she shrugs.  
“I don't know but that seems likely I seem to be playing violin a lot better since I started going off my meds”she says and that was true she became a different person behind her violin lately.   
“Alright now I’m going to vote on not telling father about this he will probably force you to take meds again”Ben says and everyone nods.  
“But why didn't I remember I had powers”Vanya asks and he pauses before singing loudly drawing everyone's attention.  
“I’m going to take a wild guess and say Allison”he says and everyone's eye widen.  
“That would make sense”says Diego softly and Vanya looks shell shocked. Diego who is not a touchy feely person pulls her in for a hug grounding her.  
“Its alright Vanya we will figure this out besides she's across the country”Diego says and she can see her faintly nod.  
“Alright Vanya we will need to train you okay so you don't keep shattering things and causing rainstorms”Ben says gently.   
“You can join us Vanya I’m still getting a hang of mine”He says softly making her smile.   
“Alright we can go to some secluded woods around here so there won't be people nearby or easily breakable things”Ben says softly moving so he's sitting next to Vanya. He smiles watching them squeezing the stress toy feeling like a live wire in the verge of exploding.   
“Sorry about the lights Diego”she says and Diego shushes her.   
“They are replaceable Vanya okay I’m glad you came to us immediately”Diego says gently and she sniffles whipping her eyes.  
“I'm also sorry Klaus I didn't mean to send you into a panic attack”Vanya says and he shakes his head.  
“You couldn't control what happened Vanya okay but if you feel like your power is going to explode can you try to convey that so I can brace myself”he says softly and pointing to the soundproof headphones around his neck he always keeps in reach. She nods smiling slightly.  
“Good now Vanya you should explain this at your next therapy appointment okay since we don't know much about your power yet and we have no way of breaking into dads office to see if he has hidden notes on you, you should try to remain as calm as possible till we figure all this out okay I'm not saying this to make you feel bad or guilty I just think you don’t want things shattering constantly”Ben says softly and she nods taking a deep breath looking a lot calmer than when this started.  
“Okay Vanya it's late why don't I blow up an air mattress so you can get a few more hours of sleep”says Diego and she nods. An hour later Vanya is passed out on the air mattress in the kitchen Diego asleep in his room and he well he was having a breakdown in the shower. The water was as hot as possible and he was curled up in a ball in the spray his skin burning, the room steamy. Ben was in the living room watching Vanya and playing cards at his insistence because he need to be alone right now. The water suddenly turned freezing but he didn't move from his ball even as his skin starting burning and itching worse at the temperature change. He whimperers feeling Ben appear in the room.  
“Oh Klaus”he faintly hears. He whines when he feels the water shut off and a soft towel is gently laid over him. He whines when he feels Ben lay a hand on his knee his skin feeling hypersensitive like everything touching him is a ton of burning needles. He feels Ben sit down next to him closely but not touching.  
“I’m here Klaus I’m here”Ben says softly and that's what he needs right now someone to be here no matter what and Bens always been here always.

**Author's Note:**

> SHOULD I GIVE KLAUS A THERAPY CAT I KINDA WANT TO. Also would everyone be okay with me posting the start of a multi chapter book next don't worry a I will still update this series at least once a week if possible i just don't want to get burnt out writing this series


End file.
